Bacteria or other microorganisms permeate the air we breath and the water we drink. Much effort has gone into trying to limit or destroy atmospheric or water-borne pathogens. It has long been recognized that pathogens can be destroyed if they are irradiated with ultraviolet (UV) light of a wavelength of 253.7 nanometers. In order for the UV light to kill microorganisms, and particularly pathogens, the rays must directly strike them.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,870 discloses a fluorescent lamp emitting germicidal ultraviolet radiation for use in a water purifying apparatus. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,358 to Woodward, discloses the use of a UV fixture for germicidal purposes in a water purifier and dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,401 discloses the use of a UV lamp in a water treatment system for swimming pools and portable water, wherein the water passes through a stainless steel chamber having a UV light source located within the chamber. The chamber is cylindrical in formation having transverse ends. There is no effort to shape the stainless steel chamber to assure that there is even distribution of the ultraviolet radiation throughout the chamber. Stainless steel itself is of relatively low reflectivity for UV light and, thus, would not, by its nature, act to ensure uniformity of the UV radiation throughout the chamber or the maintenance of a high level.